vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Atticus Shane
Atticus Shane was a professor at Whittemore College, the same college where Jenna was enrolled as a graduate student. He knows "A thing or two" about the paranormal and works quite closely with Bonnie. History Atticus Shane had a wife, Caitlin who was a witch. They had a son named Sam. When Sam died in a tragic accident a grief stricken Caitlin used Expression magic to try to revive him but instead it backfired and killed her. This left Shane alone and desperate to find a way to reclaim his dead family. In 2009, Shane arrived on the Island in search of the well which can apparently let you see the dead. By spilling some of his blood Shane was able to see Caitlin. She then told him about Silas and that raising him would result in her and their son's revival. She then explained what he must do in order to free Silas and this is what led to all of his current actions and is his ultimate goal. When Atticus was on the Island he was fatally injured and was left to die. Before he could subcum to death, he was saved by a young man. The young man then turned him into a vampire, the boy name was Korun. Abilities From being created from Korun's bloodline he has different abilities from vampires created from the Mikaelson's bloodline or any other bloodline. *'Compulsion Immunity': Shane is immune to mind compulsion. *'Telepathy': He has the power to read the minds of others. *'Super Durability': Shane can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Weather Control': He has the supernatural ability to influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Flight/Levitation': He can levitate to a certain degree. *'Animal Control': The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing Factor': The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality': The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses': The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting': The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength': The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *'Illusion': He is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. Weaknesses *'Decapitation': If his head is remove he will die instantly. *'Fire/Sunlight': If he is left in the sun for to long he will die. Unlike normal vampires he will burn slower but will burn faster the older he gets. *'Invitation': He needs an invitation to enter a human's house. *'Stakes': A wooden stake in the heart will kill him. *'Silver': When he comes in contact with silver it will burn his flesh and can be used to bind him. Silver can even kill him if forged into weapons. *'Werewolf Bite': A bite from a werewolf is fatal to him. A bite from a Primordial will kill him in less than 24 hours. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Undead Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Supernaturals Category:Immortal